What They Forgot
by smokeandme
Summary: Ron turned to me and said coldly, "I should've never kissed you."  Ron/OC songfic to "Gray Or Blue," by Jaymay. Rated T for light mature content just to be safe .


**My first fanfiction. :) It's a Ron/OC songfic to "Gray or Blue," by Jaymay. The timeline skips a bit, so I hope no one gets too confused. Enjoy! And please R&R!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>What They Forgot.<br>**

_Some things you just forget, but sometimes you don't. Sometimes you leave an unforgettable impression on someone and they don't forget.  
><em>

_Ron turned to me and said coldly, "I should've never kissed you."  
>He left with Hermione and my heart, but he'll never know.<br>It was simple. He kissed me. He started it. He finished it. I would have waited, but he gave up. He did this. He chose her, not me._

_"Don't second guess your feelings; you were right from the start and I noticed she's your lover but she's nowhere near your heart..."_

* * *

><p><em><em>It was hours after they had collapsed from exhaustion on the bed, in the mess of sheets and sweat.  
>"So..." he sighed. "Was I...good?"<br>"I dunno, nothing to compare it too. Was I good?"  
>"Well, I have nothing to compare it to either...but yeah." She giggled and rolled over on top of him.<br>"Sounds like we need more practice."  
>"I am okay with that idea." He flipped her over and bit her neck and well... you know the rest.<br>So, who owns the sheets Ron Weasley is laying naked in? Her name is Olivia, or as Ron has called her since first year, Ollie. Yes, they did what you think they did and yes, they were each other's firsts.

* * *

><p>She sat down, feeling the weight of the sorting hat on her head. "Olivia Lestrange!" Its voice boomed through the Dining Hall. "Slytherin!"<br>Cheers from the table erupted and a frown appeared on her face. Ron watched his new brunette friend under the hat; his heart sank when they called out her new house. He had just been put in Gryffindor moments ago.  
>"That was the girl you were talking to on the train, right?" Ron looked back over at Harry sadly.<br>"Yeah, but I am sure she won't talk to me now…" Ron trailed off and shoved a turkey leg in his mouth.  
>"Aren't you supposed to be upset?" Hermione asked handing Ron a napkin.<br>"I'm hungry!"

The trio heard a giggle behind them and noticed Olivia passing behind them. "Hi guys." There was a sad smile plastered on her face.  
>"Slytherin, huh?" Ron looked up at her and she smiled back.<br>"I'm not like them, you know it." She smiled and kept walking.  
>"She's right, she isn't one of them." Harry looked at Ron reassuringly.<br>"I know." Ron smiled.

* * *

><p>"You haven't had a first kiss Ron!" Seamus teased.<br>"No..." Ron regretted telling Seamus his secret. Apparently if you hadn't kissed someone by fourth year, you were a loser.  
>"Oi! Ollie!" Seamus shouted at the girl walking by; everyone knew how friendly she was despite her house. Even Neville, who was hesitant at first, her being the niece of Bellatrix Lestrange. "Ron hasn't ever had a proper first kiss!"<br>The pyro could not keep his mouth shut. At least he didn't know about Ron fancying her.  
>"Really? That's quite alright. Neither have I." Gasps came from the table and a smile from Ron. "Unlike you gits, Ron is a gentleman and waiting for the right girl. Right Ron?"<br>"Uh huh..."

"Exactly. You boys could learn something from him."

"So, Ollie, party tonight, you going? We are all meeting in our common room."

"After hours? I'm in." she slyly said, she was very Slytherin in the fact she loved mischief.  
>Later that night they both had their first kiss. He didn't write to her at all that summer.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You haven't written to me in a week, I'm wondering why that is. Are you too nervous to be lovers, friendships ruined with just one kiss"<em>

Olivia was boarding the train, thinking about if she'd see Ron and what a git he was for not writing.

"Oi! Ollie!" Either Fred or George had shouted at her. She could never tell. "Ron is looking for you. Something about how he's sorry."

Her heart flew at this thought; he was a stupid git sometimes, but she adored him. Even if he didn't know it.

"Ollie!" Ron ran up and hugged her like he thought she was dead. "I'm sorry I didn't write! My owl...and I didn't think you would wanna talk after..."

She put a hand over his mouth. "Ron you're a bloody git sometimes you know that right?"

"Yeah..." He rubbed his head, turned away blushing.

* * *

><p><em>"I watched you very closely and I saw you look away, your eyes are either gray or blue, I'm never close enough to say."<em>

Ron was a Quidditch hero in year six. After his success, needless to say, he never had problems with girls being attracted to him, especially Lavender.

_Bitch,_ Olivia thought, _Throwing herself at him like that._ But really, she would be the same if they hadn't promised to be just friends after the Yule Ball. It was a mutual choice, at least that's what they tell people. Neither liked it but they kept that a secret.

"Oi! Ollie! We are celebrating tonight! Wanna come?" George nodded his head saying she should say yes to Fred's question. She was happy she had figured out the difference. After being George's Yule Ball date, she noticed George had lighter eyes. Boy... Ron hated that she went with George.

"Sure," She smirked. "Should be fun." She was going to get Ron tonight; she would tell him like the twins keep encouraging her too.

"Ollie you going tonight?" When did he get next to her and why does he smell so good?

"Yes I am, _Won Wooon_!"

"Yeah... Lavender... Yeah. Hey! You call me Ronnie Bug!"

"But I don't say it like a whinny five year old... _Won Won_." She stuck her tongue out at him, and suddenly, he was whispering in her ear.

"Next time I see that tongue, I am biting it."

"I dare you," she said. Oh God, she hoped he would.

That night, at the party, there was more drinking than ever, and sloppier kisses. Although both of them sober, Ron and Olivia had been waiting for this. All the lust over the years was pouring out of them, and all over her bed.  
>Really, they wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Seamus.<p>

"Hey Ollie! Ron here wants to shag you!"

"Dammit Seamus!"

She needs to thank that drunken bastard later. They had decided to practice more, being each other's firsts and all, but with the war coming up that's all they were." Fuck buddies," as Seamus and the twins called it. She didn't care... until after the war.

* * *

><p><em>"I'd love to look into your face without your eyes turning away"<br>_  
>He looked away; he felt guilty, but couldn't tell her.<p>

"You said we would be together after the war!" She was yelling. They both were.

"I didn't realize I would fall in love with someone else!" He said it. He chose _her_. She knew he would.

"Fine! I don't care! You bloody git! Go to hell!"

"I never should have kissed you." And with that, he walked away with _her_. Her first, her everything, walked away.

* * *

><p>She remembers seeing him at The Platform with their children. Their eyes locked; she was about to cry. Her husband came up behind her and kissed her head.<p>

"He has no idea what he is missing."

"Thanks Mr. Longbottom," she cooed with affection.

_"I'm with another boy. He's asleep I'm wide awake and he tried to win my heart but its taken time"_

"Olivia!" A tiny blonde shouted in her direction.

"Hello Luna!" She couldn't help but smile, knowing Luna was the only friend from school she still really had. She and Draco had become close after he and Luna got married though. She kissed Neville goodbye (he had teaching to do of course!) and waved goodbye to the train.

"Olivia?" She heard the voice. Him.

"Hey…" She couldn't breathe. Before she knew what to do, he grabbed her and held her tight.

"I miss you Ollie…" She pushed him away. Not after everything was that gonna work.

"I don't miss you Ron. You chose _her_, remember?" She turned around and walked away into the sea of people. Neither saw each other again after that.

Although, neither lived long after that, either.

* * *

><p>There were two notes a month later. Two deaths.<p>

_"I should've chosen her."_

"I lied."


End file.
